wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of EVIL!
This story cotains violence. It is only intended for those mature enough to get past the blood and killing. It was a long day for Kestrel, Webs, and Dune. They had just finished prepping their Dragonets of Destiny for their long trip tomorrow. They were heading to the Kingdom of the Sand to choose a new queen. They hoped Clay, Tsunami, Starflight, Glory, and Sunny would follow the plan and choose who they thought of as equal to a Queen. The night went quickly, with everyone waking up at the crack of dawn. ”EVERYONE, GET TOGETHER,” Clay shouted to wake everyone up. The all moaned, but jumped out of bed. They knew that today would test them all. ”Starflight,” said Clay, ”did you get together all the queens?” ”yes, I did. They should all be meeting in Burn’s Stronghold. I researched it, and I determined where we should meet them at.” they all flew out, nobody being slower than the mentors. They had all excersized for 6 hours to get their bodies into peak physical condition. they arrived at the Stronghold to find all the sisters glaring at one another. Burn turned to them and said, ”took you long enough. Have you decided which one of us is fit to rule.” ”oh yes, we have,” said Clay, ”and I think none of you will like the choice.” ”well,” said Blister, ”that’s impossible! One of us would be happy to be Queen.” ”let’s just say, we decided to bring in someone new.” Glory than jumped out in front of them, and sprayed her venom all over Blaze. She screamed in pain, and went off running into the Stronghold. Tsunami jumped on her, and went for the throat. The wiggling lasted for 6 long minutes, each minute terrible than the last for the remaining 2 sisters. Clay and the others were smirking behind them. When it was finished, Blister turned to them and asked the question that both Burn and Blister knew the answer to, ”We aren’t going to live another day, are we?” Clay just had one word for them, ”run.” Burn was the first to sprint off. Tsunami, Glory, and Starflight surrounded Blister. She looked at them calculating, and asked her question to try to set them off, ”Where’s that little Sandwing runt you used to have? I haven’t seen her around.” ”well,” said Clay, ”She didn’t believe in our plan to find a Queen, so we killed her. I still remember her gasping for breath as we strangled the life out of her. It’s funny, it actually took her longer to die than your sister.” Blister looked at them with horror, and made her move. She grabbed a stick that was laying on the ground and whipped it around, stunning the 3 Dragonets surrounding her. She stabbed her barb into Starflight, and ran into the Stronghold. ”Get them! And bring them to me,” Clay shouted to the 2 still alive, and blended down to talk to Starflight. ”How are you feeling, Starflight?” ”Horrible. I never thought I would be the first to go. There is too much pain, I want you to end it for me.” ”With pleasure.” And with that, Clay grabbed Starflight’s head, and with a flick of his wrists, ripped off Starflight’s head off his body. Burn huffed and puffed, as she sealed the door to the dungeons with a huge boulder. She couldn’t believe those little runts believed that they could kill off the royal family so one of them could be Queen. She thought about her poor little sister, Blaze, and realized that she had been a little greedy durin the war. She thought about the prophecy, and realized that it was absolutely correct: When the war has lasted twenty years... the dragonets will come. And the land will be soaked in blood and tears... Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue Wings of night shall come to you. The largest egg in jungle terrain will give to you the wings of rain. For wings of earth, search through the mud for an egg the color of dragon blood. And hidden alone from rival queens, the SandWing egg awaits unseen. Of three queens who blister and blaze and burn, seven shall die and three shall learn if they bow to a fate that is stronger and higher, they’ll have the power of wings of fire. Burn got it perfectly. When that Prophecy was first made, 20 years from then, the land would be soaked in blood from everyone those Dragonets had killed. three of the dragonets would die, but 2 would survive and those two would learn to bow down to get to the power of ‘wings of fire’ whatever that meant. She just had to kill three of them. She grabbed a rusted old axe from the wall of the dungeon, pushed the boulder aside, opened the door, and waited. She didn’t have to wait long, she heard someone walking rigt around the corner. She almost had it, but she forgot they had a Rainwing. She was suddenly pulled back, and she felt a tail closing around her neck. She struggled, but that made things worst, she was seeing colors now. She grabbed the handle of the axe, barely able to feel it, and whipped it back blade first. It found its mark. Glory screamed in pain as the axe stabbed her straight in the eye, making her recoil. The tail loosened, just a little, but it was enough. Burn ripped herself out of the prison she was in, and pulled her barb out to kill Glory. Burn felt someone grab her barb, and turned around to see Tsunami stab Burn in her shoulder. Burn was immediately hit with a wave of pain and remembered she now had 5 minutes to kill them, get out of there, get the anti venom, and kill Clay before the poison found its way to her heart and kill her. She ducked to avoid Tsunami’s swipe, kicked Glory in her gut, and started limping to the doorway. Tsunami grabbed her, and pusted Burn in a headlock. Burn tried fighting her way out of it, but Tsunami was much stronger than the weak Rainwing. Glory walked over, with an eyehole gushing blood and said, ”You are going to pay for making me half blind. You are going to suffer a punishment worst than death.” with that, Glory sprayed her acid on Burn’s face. And kept spraying until there was nothing left but a puddle on the floor. ”one more to go, Tsunami. One more until we rule.” Blister was hiding in Burn’s little tower of weird stuff. She had a plan to trap those murderous, bloodthirsty Dragonets in the room with some Dragonbite Vipers. She rigged up the stuffed mystery hybrid to a pulley, painted it yellow, dressed it up like her, and put it in front of the doorway. She wondered how Burn was fairing and knew she regretted not spending enough time with her sisters. She next set up an elaborate trap to make sure the Viper wouldn’t get out until the Dragonets were in the room and not when she was. She hid behind the door, and waited. She heard footsteps, and determined it was the Rainwing trying to sneak up on her. She saw the slight movement of the rug as Glory stepped on it. Glory shouted, ”It’s safe, you can come in Tsunami!” And Tsunami bursted in, grabbed the decoy, and snapped it in half. She looked around, expecting blood, and shouted, ”THIS ISN’T BLISTER! IT’S A TRAP!” But it was too late. Quick as a snake, she ran out of the room, locked the door, and pulled at a rope at the side of the door. The snakes were let out of their leashes. Blister heard confused gasps, which turned to screams of pain as they felt the venom. There was pounding on the door, but Blister didn’t know that. She was already on her way to see Clay. Clay was waiting at the courtyard, with his mentors watching up above. He hoped he would make them proud in this final conflict to become King. Blister walked out confidently and said, ”you think I would die to such ingrained idiots? You will die, and I will be Queen!” She lunged at him, he dodged. They each took turns lunging and swiping and dodging. Finally, Blister stabbed her barb into Clay’s stomach. He screamed in pain, ripped it out, and stabbed it into Blister. Blister was hit with a wave of pain and nausea, but she managed to wrap her talons around Clay’s neck and started to strangle him. Clay did the same. A few minutes later, they were dead. Kestral, Dune, and Webs landed at the sight of the killing and looked around the area. They were assessing the situation. ”well, our Dragonets are dead. But at least our plan followed through.” said Webs. ”yeah, who’s gullible enough to believe WE were the members of the Talons of Peace. I can’t believe Dune cam up with that stupid name.” Kestral said triumphantly. ”and now the three princesses are dead, and we have the power of the Wings of Fire!” Dune said as he broke the Eye of the Onyx. A small spark came out, and splitted into three that went into each of them. ”WE ARE NOW THE RULERS OF THE SANDWINGS!” Kestral shouted as she felt power running through her veins. She felt like she could destroy anyone with a single word… EPILOGUE ”And that’s the history of the Sandwing War of Succesion!” Said a Rainwing Nightwing hybrid named Starfruit. a hand was raised. It was a Nightwing named Moonwatcher. ”yes Moon.” ”what happened after that, Mr. Starfruit?” well, I’m glad you asked. With the power of an animus in their bodies, Kestral, Webs and Dune each took over a different part Pyrrhia. Kestral took over the Sandwings, Mudwings, and Seawings; Webs took over the Skywings, Icewings, and Nightwings; and Dune inhabits the jungle that belonged to the Rainwings before he killed them all. When they discovered the continent of Pantala recently, they started to look for soldiers in their army to take over that continent. Who knows, maybe in a year or two you’ll all be soldiers in the army. On Monday, we will be discussing the failed attempts to overthrow the leaders by a Skywing named Peril. I want you all to research a little into that.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Red Destruction) Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)